


slated moments

by kunnskat



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Caring For The Clans, Gen, Kuroh is a Good Friend, Neko is a Good Friend, Readable for Free on AO3, Shiro Is A Good Friend, Talking About Guilt, shiro is a Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: A collection of drabbles visiting the Clans.





	1. caring for the clans

He has his body back, the Slates have been destroyed and life keeps moving on. Shiro is the oldest of them, he feels almost obligated to help the other former Kings figure out where to go from here. His two clansmen and his job as a teacher could fill all his time if he wanted it to but Shiro is responsible for more than just the Silvers.

If it hadn’t been for him, the Dresden Slates never would’ve gotten them as far as it had. So he visits them, from the Golds to the Greens and all the ones between.

Timeless Palace is the easiest to deal with. They’re experienced and their former King, Shiro’s old friend, had prepared them well for life without him. The only thing they need is someone to tell them how to prepare for no new King. It’s no problem for Shiro to take the time to visit and listen to their worries. Sometimes they tell him stories about his friend that makes him laugh in return.

Reishi is an excellent former King, though he acts like he’s still a King more often than not. It works for the Blues, though, so Shiro says nothing. They don’t actually need Shiro, either, they’re still functioning as a Scepter 4 Police Force just not as effectively out in the streets, but given that the ones they’d need it against no longer work as well either they’re doing just fine. Shiro apologizes for the disturbance every time he shows up but doesn’t excuse himself. It’s good for Reishi to have someone to talk plainly to.

HOMRA says they’re fine and can manage without, they don’t need him poking about, but Shiro has never let that kind of thing stop him before and Anna never minds him coming by. Especially not if he leaves Neko with them when he leaves. Neko can find her own way home, he knows, and there’s no reason not to anyway.

Jungle has turned into nomads, the lower levels being arrested by former Blues and the higher levels lost in grief. Shiro throws Kuroh at them and laughs at the chaos. They’re also welcome to visit, he doesn’t tell them but lets them learn when he doesn’t stop them.


	2. talking about guilt

"Ah, you know, everyone's wrong when they say he killed me."

"Because you're still alive? Doesn't it still count?"

"Well, sure, but you remember, don't you? I did that to myself. And to him. In reality... I'm the murderer in that scenario."

"Ah, but I was the one to kill him."

"The finishing blow, maybe. If I hadn't made him my executioner... Then he could've made it for a while longer."

"If you plan on taking the blame as such then you might want to consider that the Colorless King was the true killer."

"You may as well lay the blame on my feet anyway. There would never have been any Kings without my research."

"We might never have gotten to live as well as we did for the time we had, either, if not for you."

"Maybe you would have had it better."

"I suppose, though I find myself grateful to have gotten to meet you."

"Flatterer. And here I thought I was the flirt of us."

"You've rubbed off."


End file.
